


Solitude

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, I love minsung, M/M, Mark is the bad guy here guys im sorry, Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, This is only fluffy at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung was wrong about everything. About Mark, about himself, and their relationship. He couldn't escape from this mess anymore. Not when Mark makes him his hostage.





	Solitude

This is going worse.

 

Jisung sighed desperatedly and took off the hat he was wearing and put it on the desk, he ruffled his hair messily, indicates his frustation right now. He let out a long whine and rubs his eyes that is now on fire.

  
He can't do this. Definitely can't.  
But he needs to, his assignment has to be get done right now. The due is tomorrow and he's been working on this damn assignment for almost two hours and not even half of it gets done.

  
"Okay, Jisung. Concentrate." the blond haired boy took a deep sigh before exhale it again.

  
"You can do this," he assures himself and wipes his face. Not even five minutes in his effort he plops himself down onto the desk, not care if he almost ruin his textbook. He whined again.

  
"Ah, god I can't do this." He rubs his eyes again, he can't belive he's nearly cry just because this damn assignment. But it is just really hard. Suddenly this room feel really suffocates and chokes him, the boy finally decides to slam his book shut and get up from his chair. He needs some air to fresh his mind again.

 

He headed to the living room with a rush, just before he can grab the doorknob, it swung open and a familiar figure appear in front of him, Jisung took a step back and an instant smile plastered on his face.

 

"Mark hyung, you're home early." Jisung said softly when he saw the tiredness on the older man's face, he reach out to help Mark with his bags, Mark just smiled and locked the door behind them.

  
"Yeah, the class is cancelled today." he replied and he pulls the younger boy into his embrace, Jisung giggled when Mark gave his apple cheek a peck.

  
"Where you about to go?" the brown haired man ask as he put his chin on top of Jisung's head. His arms still around the smaller, hugs him tightly.

  
"I was about to go outside, I feel really stressed out hyung."

  
"Really? Why?"

  
"I have a really hard assignment I can't finish." 

"English?"

  
"Yes, hyung."

 

"I'll help you with that." 

 

"But hyung, you're still tired?" Jisung look up to meet their eyes together.

 

"After we're eating of course." Mark let out a small chuckle.

 

"Ah you're right." Jisung shows his gummy smile when Mark reach out his hand to held Jisung's smaller one. He leads them into their kitchen.

 

"So, do you want me to order takeout or something?" Mark asked again when they enters the kitchen.

 

"Actually hyung, I've made something for us." the younger boy announces as he eyes the table. There's kimchi stew, bulgogi, and other side dish. Mark stare at the table with awe.

 

"Did you cook it by yourself Jisung-ah?"

 

"Well, yes. I feel like it'll be good if I try to cook for once. I mean we order takeouts and eat outside most of the time, so I really want hyung to eat well." he explained shyly.

 

Mark can't help but pinched the younger boy's chubby cheek with all his strenght that it makes Jisung whines.

 

"Jisung-ah, you're truly the best."

 

"Ah, hyung it hurts." Jisung pouted again as he pull one of the chairs and sat on it.

 

"You have to thank me because I was so hungry but I wait for you to come so we can eat together." he still pouted when he takes his chopstick.

 

"I'm sorry Jisungie. Hyung promise to not pinch your cheek like that again."

 

Jisung chews happily when he heard that, his cheeks puffed like squirrel and Mark is teasing him about that.

 

Like always, their dinner went with laughter and stories that happened during the day between them. Mark and Jisung barely spends time together in weekdays because both of them were busy. Even in weekends too when Mark had extra jobs to do, of course to top it all Jisung has endless assignment in his senior year. Only time like this they can laughs freely without actually worried about anything. And Jisung is really happy with that.

.

.

.

"Thanks for helping me with the assignment hyung." Jisung said as he clear up his stuffs and books once his assignment has finished. With Mark's help of course. The older nods and sat on the edge of their shared bed as he watch the boy also packed his school things and books for tomorrow into his bag.

 

"It's fine, I'll be glad to see you with good grades."

 

Jisung hums happily as a reply. Mark keep eyeing the boy. Feel like he can't believe that this boy were the same one when he met him months ago. Back then, Jisung were really different. But Mark is glad he did what he supposed to do, he would hate it so much to see that beautiful smile disappear from Jisung's face. He will never let it happen again. Ever.

 

"Jisung-ah." Mark called when Jisung done with his business, Jisung turned and raised his eyebrow.

 

"Yes hyung?"

 

"Come here," the older says as he pats his thighs.

 

Jisung's cheeks suddenly decorated with deep red blushes when he awares what Mark wants, especially when he wears that expression and use that kind of voice.

 

He walk over to Mark and shyly straddled his legs to sat on Mark's lap. The older doesn't even feel the weights on him, maybe because of Jisung's petite figure.

 

"Jisung-ah, you know I love you right?" Mark whispered with his husky voice right on Jisung's ear, he let the boy rest his head on his shoulder. The flower scent that came from Jisung's hair tickling Mark's sense.

 

"I love you too hyung," Jisung replied with hazy voice, his arms and legs wrapped around Mark's waist lovingly.

 

"You promise you will never leave me?"

 

Somehow, Jisung can feel the seriousness in Mark's voice. Jisung nods and buried his face on the crook of Mark's neck.

 

"Yes hyung, I promise. I will never leave you, how could ? You're the most important person to me." Jisung inhales the calming scent of Mark, it always makes him feel secured and safe.

 

"Just to make sure."

 

Jisung chuckled and lifts his head, they're staring at each other and the smaller boy smiles again.

 

"What's with this suddenly hyung?" Jisung finally voices his worry thoughts, Mark just shook his head, brings his hands to caress Jisung's chubby cheeks softly.

 

"Nothing, I feel like I don't say that quiet often lately."

 

"Oh hyung," Jisung held the hand that caress him, closed his eyes before opens them again.

 

"You're so pretty Jisung," Mark said genuinely, glimmers on his irises indicates how much he admires the boy in front of him.

  
"I want you to be mine forever."

 

"I'm yours forever hyung,"

 

And with that, Mark's long finger touch the soft and plump lips, he cupped Jisung's cheek. Meet their lips together in a chaste kiss, kissing Jisung always feels like the first one, even though he's not that good due to lack of experience but the feeling of having him on his arms, the way Jisung whines into their kisses just makes Mark wants to keep all the kiss Jisung could have to himself.

 

Nights like this always make Mark sure that Jisung and him is meant to be.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. I really am sorry. I have write the real chapter one but decide to post it later lol  
> Anyways, kudos and comment would be very appreciated! <3  
> Adios


End file.
